The Creators (Dagan Ronpa Minecraft)
by Stars Above The Moon
Summary: ( Dagan Ronpa fanfiction crossover thing) What's the first thing you do when you find out that you're stuck in mansion with 15 other people and being told you have to kill each other to escape? You panic of course. (Cover art not mine, Availble on Wattpad)
1. Author's Note

_**So I decided to start my own Dagan Ronpa fanfiction. It's about time too. I've been obsessed with it since forever. Especially when MangoKiwi started her first story. Anyway, onto the cast list. **_

_**AutumnRayn ( Story-teller)**_

_**MangoKiwi (Author)**_

_**Kuromiluv909 (Hostess)**_

_**DopierToast15 ( Animator)**_

_**XxWolfRocksxX (Writer)(deviantart) **_

_**GoldenSolace (Artist)**_

_**Sk3tch (Animator)**_

_**Bodil40 (Map Builder)**_

_**DelightfulMoon ( Baker)**_

_**Stampylonghead ( Game Builder)**_

_**Skydoesminecraft (Singer) **_

_**Bashurverse ( Voice Actor) **_

_**xRPMx13 (Commentator) **_

_**MunchingBrotato (Actor) **_

_**Gavin Free (Comedian) **_

_**Minecraft Universe (Inventor) **_

_**Well this is going to be interesting. Keep an eye out, I upload chapters faster than you think.**_

_**Later Dreamcatchers!**_


	2. The Countdown

It felt like any other day. The sun shined, without a cloud in the sky. People happily walked down the gravel sidewalks the town provided. They were laughing and having a good time.

A select group of minecrafters were practically excited for today. A new adventure map had recently been finished, but not yet released to the public. Strange enough as it is, those minecrafters received letters telling them they had the opportunity to try it out first. Except, they were completely unaware of each other.

They walked down different paths that were paved in cobblestone. They all arrived at different times. All of them were oblivious to the fact that there walking to there demise. All except one.

_One by one, we all fall down..._


	3. How to escape for Dummies

**Baker**

I woke with my heart beating a thousand miles per minute. I instantly relaxed remembering that I was still in my room, only to realize that I wasn't. This didn't look anything like my room! This had more of a Victorian style to it. I quickly got out of the bed, making my way over to dresser on the other side of the room. Hey, isn't that my flower crown? I hastily put it back on my head. I hated being without it.

Under my crown, was a note in strange handwriting.

"_Meet up in the dining hall at 8:00, don't be late or there will be consequences." _

I looked around the room, looking for any thing that could tell me what time it was.

The weren't any windows, so I can rule out looking at the sun. I finally found a digital clock on the far side of the room. It flashed 8:37. Oh fuck, I'm late. Where am I anyway? The last thing I remember was receiving a letter to test out a new map. Actually, now that I think about it, that's the _only _thing I remember. Well, besides my name of course.

I quietly opened the door and peeked into the hallway. Nothing but a couple of paintings and antiques were in the spruce wood hallway. I walked down the the hall. A million thoughts racing through my head. I couldn't connect the dots as to why I'm here. Then again, I was never good at figuring stuff out. I just know.

I finally made it to a pair of gigantic oak wood doors. A golden plaque to the side of it read dining hall. _Here goes nothing... _I pushed one of the doors open, only managing to open it enough so my body can squeeze through. Dang, this door is heavy. I took a step into the room. All eyes locked onto me. I squeaked and a small 'hello' escaped my lips.

"Hey, it's the last girl that guy was talking about!" A boy with curly black hair skipped his way towards me. He had yellow, fluffy cat ears and a matching tail. He wore iron boots, a regular pair of jeans, and a yellow hoodie with a white circle in the middle. He also had a necklace that had a carrot cake pendant. "I'm Stampy! It's a pleasure to meet you." He held out his hand. I gently took it. I hesitated.

"I'm Moon." I flashed him a small smile. He gladly accepted it and ran away to go talk to a boy with a creeper headband. Why would a boy wear a headband? Well, it's his business not mine. I walked further into the room and sat down on at the table mostly everyone was sitting at. I nervously tugged at my sleeve. What am I doing here again?

"You're late ya know." I looked across the table towards the source of the voice. A pony hybrid. She had long pink hair and yellow fur. From what I could see, she wore a green sweater and a white shirt with a strange red and black symbol.

"He's not gonna like that. You better _hope _he wasn't being serious about the whole consequences thing." I blinked. Something was extremely wrong with that sentence. Oh well, I couldn't dwell on it.

"Who's he?" My question was answered by the room filling with booming laughter.

"That would be me." A new face appeared at the head of the table. I yelped. He just scared the living daylights out of me, geez.

"Now that the Sleeping beauty has arrived I can finally introduce myself! Everyone take your seats." I looked at him, not daring to move. He had short brown hair and wore a light blue shirt with dark blue pants and a tattered red scarf. He most shocking feature was his glowing pupil-less eyes.

"I'm Herobrine and welcome to the Mansion of Esperanza! You are probably wondering why you're here or when can you leave. Let me tell something, you can't leave unless you do something to prove that you really want to leave." He snickered at our shocked expressions.

"W-what do w-we hav-ve to do?" A boy with long white hair called from the other end of the table.

"Why kill each other of course! Doesn't that sound fun?" All color drained from my face. I finally regained my voice.

"You can't be serious about that right?" Everyone turned to look at me. All of them looking at me, still made me uneasy.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot about you. Of course I'm being serious! That's all the information you're getting from me!" He got up from the table ready to leave. At least I thought he was leaving. In a flash he held my hands behind my back and had a knife pressed against my neck.

"-and this is the consequence for breaking the rules." I froze, finally realizing that he only wanted to make a example out of me. Many startled gasps filled the room.

"Hey, you can't kill her!" A girl with long brown hair spoke up. Ok, this chic is now my idol. She was tugging at the end of her short-sleeved red t-shirt. He hummed.

"Alright then, I'll just kill you." Without a moments hesitation leaving no time for protests, he let go of me and inserted the knife straight through the girl's neck. She started making choking noises as all the oxygen was replaced with blood. His movements were swift and side-kicked her into the wall. A sickening crack echoed in the room. The girl's brown eyes were wide, a small pool of growing from under her head. She was still, she didn't blink, she was killed instantly. I shuddered at the thought of that nearly happening to me. She didn't deserve that, she was just defending me.

"One more thing, you can't hurt me or you will be killed. I'll let that information sink in for a while. I'll be back later to give you... motivation." Just like that, he vanished.

**XxWolfRocksxX was murdered by Herobrine as punishment.**


End file.
